


You Need to Wake Up

by Lopithecus



Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Day 5 Prompt, M/M, Superbat Week, Superbat Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lopithecus/pseuds/Lopithecus
Summary: Bruce hit his head during a fight with Darkseid which rendered him unconscious. Clark sits by his bedside while he heals.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: SuperBat Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852471
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	You Need to Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 5 of SuperBat Week 2020!
> 
> Prompt: Day 5 - Free Day… 20. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.” [[X](https://cinematicnomad.tumblr.com/post/624631503465398272/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you)]

Clark sits down beside the bed, grabbing Bruce’s hand and holding it tightly. He looks over Bruce’s body, getting sick to his stomach by seeing all the bruises that are on his body. They had gone up against Darkseid and Bruce had gotten badly hurt. He’s been out cold ever since.

Clark looks up to J’onn, who is currently checking over Bruce. “J’onn, is he going to be okay?”

J’onn looks grim, frown set in place. “He’ll be fine, Superman. He just needs to rest so he can heal.”

“He hit his head pretty hard, J’onn,” Clark says, wiping a hand down his face. “He is going to wake up, right?”

J’onn stays quiet for several seconds, looking down at Bruce with glowing red eyes. When his eyes turn back to normal, he faces Clark again. “I’m confident he’ll wake up in a few hours.”

“You positive?”

J’onn nods once. “Yes.”

Clark lets himself relax a little. “Thank you, J’onn.” J’onn gives him a reassuring smile before exiting the room, leaving Clark and Bruce alone. Clark kisses Bruce’s knuckles, feeling tears well up in his eyes. “You need to wake up.” He sniffles. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

He doesn’t know what exactly he had been expecting but he can’t help but feel a little disappointed when Bruce doesn’t wake up after such a statement. Isn’t that how works in the movies? Sniffling again, Clark leans his elbows down on the mattress, holds Bruce’s hand up to his temple where Clark rests his head, and closes his eyes. He focuses on Bruce’s heartbeat, the rhythmic thump thump of it.

It takes three hours before Bruce starts stirring. Three hours of Clark worrying nonstop and continuously listening closely to Bruce’s heartbeat and breathing. He listens so closely that he ends up drowning everything else out and startled earlier when Diana had come to check up on him.

Now, when he hears the hitch in Bruce’s breathing, the first sign that Bruce is coming around, Clark springs upward, sitting up straighter in the chair. “Bruce?”

Bruce groans, eyes squeezing shut as if the other man is in pain. “Clark?” He moans again, shifting his body. “What happened?”

“Darkseid threw you,” Clark explains as Bruce opens his eyes and winces at the light. He has a concussion. “You hit your head and have been out for three hours.”

“Three hours?” Bruce reaches up with a shaky hand and drags it down his face. “That’s a long time.”

“Don’t worry, I’ve been keeping watch over you.”

Bruce chuckles, wincing again at the pain that no doubt shoots through his body. He’s got a couple broken ribs too. “Of course, you did.” Bruce sighs heavily, turning his head slowly to glance at Clark. “Darkseid?”

“Taken care of,” Clark reassures.

“And you?”

“Better now.” Clark smiles at Bruce, small and warm. “A lot better now.”

“Ugh, I feel like a sixteen wheeler ran me over.”

Clark laughs, kissing Bruce’s knuckles again. “You probably will for a while.”

Bruce smiles back, squeezing Clark’s hand. “Thank you for taking care of me. It… feels nice to have someone around here,” Bruce gestures around the Watchtower’s medbay, “who cares enough to.” His smile grows warm and caring. “I love you,” he whispers.

Clark huffs because his boyfriend is ridiculous to think that he wouldn’t care. Clark reaches over, strokes Bruce’s cheek. “I love you too, you idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](https://angelcamael.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Fanfiction Tumblr](https://lopithecusfanfiction.tumblr.com/)


End file.
